Robotics are used in various industries to increase efficiencies. However, in some industries, if robotic devices are not configured correctly, the devices can have a detrimental effect. For example, in the dairy industry, robotic devices can injure or startle dairy livestock if the devices are not properly configure. Thus, specific configurations of robotic devices are needed to carefully and effectively use robotics in such industries.